Seras's Deminished Flame
by AngstRidenVampireKitten
Summary: My First FanFicSeras is sad Cause she is treated like dirt ...but she lives on cause of her duty...but will she stay alive in her unlife kinda way when a accident causes her to start to believe her masters words...is she really..A monster..
1. Seras the Predator

_Okay people this is my first Fanfic so...Don't hate me..mew..well No one in Hellsing belongs to me sniffle so my life will always be empty...oh well at least I have my Fire Friends yaaaaaaaay..._

_(Summary)Seras is sad Cause she is treated like dirt ...but she lives on cause of her duty...but will she stay alive in her unlife kinda way when a accident causes her to start to believe her masters words.That she is indeed a Monster...watch seras in her trile of pain,insanity,despair,contemplated suicide, and Self Hatered...and possible Chari death((me suck at ze summary))_

_Seras Victoria was tired.Tired of her master tired of her master's master and finally tired of herself.everything she did...was never good enough for Master Alucard,Sir Integral,or any of the other Soldiers there.Sure Walter, Pip and the other Geese treated her nicely..as if she was still human..but there were times when she unintentionally scared some of them and sometimes...she even scared herself._

_She stared at the raised lid of her coffin thinking of all the things that changed thanks to that fateful night of July 5th.The night she lost her friends,her life, and her Humanity and received a master,a Rebirth and a Vampiric unlife._

_She was jolted from her thoughts by a knock at her bedroom door."Come in Walter"Seras replied.The door opened and to her mild surprise it was infact Pip not Walter standing at the opening."oh Sergeant Bernedette" she jumped up from her Coffin bed and stood in attention her hand pressed against her forehead in salute."I'm sorry I thought it was Walter"she apologized as Pip just chuckled and replied "it es okay Madam Victoria no arm dun and I asked you to call me Pip..just Pip"his smile then fell into a semi-serious look "Grab your Harricune we're going ghoul hunting seems zare's a huge up roar at a club near by"he winked at her flirtatiously "if we get finished early I could take you dancing zare ...if it esn't distroid by zen"Seras smirked at him, slapping Pip's arm "lightly" "Pip now is not the time to be a flirt...but I'll think about it" she replied smiling kindly.Pip smiled back rubbing his arm sweatdropping _

_'Damn I forgot how strong she is ' he thought "well hurry up we have freaks to kill and innocent to save"he exclaimed running out the door and up the stairs.She went to her closet and grabbed her AntiFreak Cannon her face showing the determination she had to prove her master wrong.To prove that she could make him proud,that she wasn't just Police girl..that she was Seras Victoria a officer of Hellsing and a fledgling of the Great Alucard. She ran out the door following Pip into the truck "evening boys" she said as she sat down trying to ignore how some of the Men scooted away from her "evening Seras" some of them Replied flashing their either "dashing", nervous, or rare sincere smiles her way. She smiled back again trying to ignore how some of them scooted farther away from her their fear rising at the sight of her elegant yet deadly fangs.she knew they were afraid of her damn she could even smell it the smell suffocated her and made her delicate lil heart drop. She didn't want them to fear her...it made her feel like...she was a monster. _

_ You are a monster police girl...when are you going to except that. Her Masters voice rang threw her head his disapprovement of her very evident in his tone. She growled not noticing how the officers looked at her or the rise in the scent of their fear. I'm not a monster masteryes you are Police girl and noone dare say otherwise even you know deep in your heart what you are Police girl...A monster..just like me if she could see his face she had no doubt in her mind that he would have that arrogantly cruel smirk on his face.just when she was about to tell him that she was in no way what so ever like him she felt the truck stop meaning it was killing time we will continue this lovely chat later police girl until then...don't make a fool out of yourself...again he laughed before closing the link leaving a seriously frustrated Seras damn you Master . _

_The doors of the truck opened and all the soldiers marched out as fast as they could fearing what the draculina might do to them.Seras walked out as calmly as she could clicking the safety off her weapon and walking towards the club "In the name of God impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation"she stated a evil smirk similar to her masters forming on her lips as she kicked down the door "Amen." _

_The Ghouls looked at the intruder with hunger glinting in their lifeless eyes. Seras stared back and loaded her cannon pointing it towards the ghouls heading her way "Goodbye freaks hello misplaced aggression." Shooting and ripping the ghouls into bits and pieces Seras started to feel her frustration fade picturing Alucards smart ass face on each Ghoul she slaughtered._

_Her blood beast releasing itself with a growl of relief the blood running threw her hands satisfying her long held back lust nothing could stop her rampage of death nothing until she mistakenly shot someone that she hadn't noticed ..someone she had mistaken for the undead ...someone who would haunt her dreams till she turned to dust._

_Time Seemed to hold still as Seras watched the face of an innocent,the face of a lil girl, turn from fear to pain as the bullet went threw the child's small and fragile body. While the soldiers fought the rest of the ghouls Seras just stood there in shock and horror as her once Crimson eyes turned back to their azure blue._

_"No" she whimpered "no..." her eyes filled tears as she slowly descended towards the girls body. She fell to her knees, picking up the child and holding her in disbelief,she cried. "I'm sorry..I'm terribly sorry" the Child whimpered in her arms "mommy..."was all the child said when her eyes became glazed over in her death.Seras held her close not letting go crying her pain "I'm sorry.""Seras it's time to go" she didn't move._

_"Seras...Seras" She finally looked up at the soldier. The soldier stepped back in his shock her eyes, her eyes they were cold and dead they held nothing. His shock and terror grew as his eyes traveled down to what she held in her arms. when he saw the child his face grew deathly pale. "S..Seras...its time t..t.to go" he stuttered. Seras just stared at him for a minute then stood slowly and steadly, still holding the girl in her arms, she walked towards the exit._

_(Okay I redid it I hope it's better plz don't hate me if it's not...so yeah)_

_sorry people I'll do my best to not go tottaly brain dead while coming up with the defeat of...Writers block sooo till next time_

_P.S. Flames will be used to toast Marshmallows...mmmmmm..Marshymellows_

_Pwease review for the kitties...mew_


	2. Sorry AN Please Help me

AUTHRS NOTE OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Okay here's the thing not alot of time to do this story since school is hell.Also...I am in total writers block so someone please help me here give me a few ideas please..please. I lub you forever...and give you a cookie

hnnnnnnnnn...so please share your knoledge oh great readers of this humble...thing


End file.
